Orphans and a Runaway
by ColorMeCareless
Summary: Klaus's friend is in trouble and joins them in there adventures.How badly can this one friend mess up the lives of the Baudelaires' even more than they already are? R


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own A Series of Unfortunate Events sadly. Although I wish I did have KLAUS! I LOVE YOU LIAM! Lol! SORRY!

* * *

_

**Orphans and a Runaway**

_**Chapter 1-The Baudelaires-**_

**Before I start I just want to make clear that I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events sadly… and that most of the dialogue in this story will be from the movie with some of my own twists! Also the ages have been changed a bit…. You'll see! Ok so moving on!………….**

_**Song**_

"…**." - talking**

'…**.'- thoughts**

_**/…./- narrator **_

_**….- actions**_

**ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

**

**_Bum Buttery, Flit fluttery_**

_**Dum diddly-ooh**_

_**Bum buttery**_

_**Bluebird is singing a tune**_

_**Daffy-down-dillies awaken**_

_**And prune**_

_**Bursting in bloom**_

_**All the flowers assume**_

_**It's a loverly loverly spring!**_

_**-The Littlest Elf-**_

_**Chit-Chattery chipmunks**_

_**All singing along**_

_**Humming their**_

_**Join-in-a-spring-along-song**_

_**Spring is the springiest time**_

_**For a song**_

_**It's a loverly loverly spring!**_

_**In the forest we play**_

_**With the rabbit all day--

* * *

**_

_/ I'm sorry to say this is not the story you will be reading. The story you are about to read is extremely unpleasant. If you wish to read a story about a happy little elf, I'm sure there are still plenty of copies in the children's section. However, if you like stories about clever and reasonably attractive orphans, suspicious fires, carnivorous leeches, Italian food, and secret organizations, then stay as I retrace each and every one of the Baudelaire children's woeful steps. My name is Evera Watson, and it is my sad duty to document this tale._

_Violet Baudelaire, the eldest, was one of the finest fifteen year old inventors in the world. Anyone who knew Violet well could tell she was inventing something when her long hair was tied up in a ribbon. In a world of abandoned items and discarded materials, Violet knew there was always something. Something she could fashion into nearly any device for nearly every occasion. And no one was better to test her inventions than her brother._

_Klaus Baudelaire, the middle child, loved books. Or, rather, the things he learned from books. The Baudelaire parents had and enormous library in their mansion. A room filled with thousands of books on nearly every subject. And nothing pleased Klaus more than spending an afternoon filling up his head with their contents. And everything he read he remembered…_

_… Sunny, the youngest, had a different interest. She liked to bite things and had four sharp teeth. There was very little that Sunny did not enjoy biting. Sunny was at an age when one mostly speaks in a series of unintelligible shrieks. For instance/_

"De Da"

_/Which probably meant "Look at that mysterious figure emerging from the fog". Or perhaps "What is a banker like Mr. Poe doing trudging through the sand to find us at Briny Beach?"/_

"Children, I'm afraid I must inform you of an extremely unfortunate event. I'm very, very sorry to tell you this, but your parents have perished in a fire that's destroyed your entire home." Mr. Poe said.

_/ If you have ever lost someone very important to you, then you already know how it feels. And if you haven't, you can not possibly imagine it. No one knows the precise cause of the Baudelaire fire. My colleagues and I have investigated the best we can, but all we've discovered was that the blaze was started from a great distance through the refraction and convergence of light. And within moments, the entire mansions was in flames./_

Violet goes and to a burnt shelf and picks up the mysteriously unburnt silhouettes of their mother and father. Klaus, in the library, picks up Violet's light helmet and looks around the burnt library.

_/ And as mysterious as the source of the blaze, other mysteries began to unfold before the children's eyes. Every family has its secrets, doors left unopened. But as Klaus now realized, the smallest discovery would send his mind reeling with questions. What was this spyglass hidden in his father's desk? Were other secrets about their parents' lives yet to revealed? Questions he now feared might never be answered. And just like that, the Baudelaire children became the Baudelaire orphans._

_I tried to warn you. This would be an excellent opportunity to stop reading in the computer room, bedroom, or library where this story is being read. It's not the late to reada story about a happy little elf./

* * *

_

**Well that's all for this installment of my new story. First off I did not write that whole thing. Its is basically the exact one from the movie so I DO NOT! Take credit for it. Granted I did change some words in order to fit the story. Also if you haven't caught on Violet is now 15. Klaus is now 14. And Sunny is now 3. (I'm not to sure how old she was to begin with, but she is 3 now. It's a little weird that she can't talk right, but oh well.) I'm sorry if this chapter has any grammatical or spelling airs, but I'm in a but of a rush to type this so I'm terribly SORRY! I'm SORRY! I'm sorry about that I do apologize a bit to much. DANG IT! Anyway plz remember to review because I wont sit down and type during my time otherwise spent doing this if no one is reading this! So yes flames are excepted although I find them terribly a waste of my time and of the reviewers! Anyway 5 reviews or no new chapter! BI! FOR! NOW!

* * *

**

**Oro? Fire Oro?

* * *

**

**(also if you wanted to you could read my other works or read some of mine combined fiction with DragonInTheMist ! BI BI!)**


End file.
